1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a control method thereof, a computer program, and a computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus capable of performing driving related guidance on a user on augmented reality, a control method thereof, a computer program, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is most important to safely drive a vehicle and prevent a traffic accident at the time of driving the vehicle. To this end, various assist apparatuses performing an attitude control of the vehicle, a function control of components of the vehicle, and the like, and safety apparatuses such as a safety belt, an air bag, and the like, have been mounted in the vehicle.
In addition, recently, apparatuses such as a black box, and the like, positioned in the vehicle and storing a driving image of the vehicle and data transmitted from various sensors therein to find out a cause of an accident of the vehicle at the time of occurrence of the accident have been provided in the vehicle. Portable terminals such as a smart phone and a tablet personal computer (PC) in which a black box application, a navigation application, or the like, may be mounted have been used as the apparatuses for a vehicle as described above.
However, currently, utilization of the driving image is low in the apparatuses for a vehicle as described above. In more detail, currently, even though the driving image of the vehicle is obtained through a vision sensor such as a camera mounted in the vehicle, an electronic apparatus of the vehicle has simply displayed or transmitted the driving image or has generated only simple surrounding notification information such as whether or not the vehicle has departed from a lane, or the like.
In addition, a head-up display (HUD) or an augmented reality interface has also been suggested as an electronic apparatus of the vehicle that has newly emerged currently. However, in the HUD and the augmented reality interface, the driving image of the vehicle has been utilized to be simply displayed or generate the simple surrounding notification information.